Gibor
Isaac Ahronov, also known as Gibor (Hebrew "גִּבּוֹר" meaning "hero"), is an Israeli plasma weapon smith who is credited with creating the world's first plasma-powered sword and plasma-powered armor. Appearance Gibor is a fairly tall young man, with light skin and medium-length brown hair. He has dazzling blue eyes and a gentleman's smile. He wields a greatsword, powered by plasma energy. He wears a chrome-plated suit, colored red and blue. Personality Gibor is a serious young man. He is devoted to his hard work and never strays from the task at hand. He is a hard worker and a stalwart veteran of the Israeli Military. Gibor is very intelligent, possessing inventing skills of the highest caliber. Despite his serious nature, Gibor enjoys jokes and finds a hobby in music. He plays a type of drum native to his country, called the goblet drum. History Born in Jerusalem, Israel, Isaac Ahronov is the fourth child of his parents, Malcom and Jamila. At age sixteen, he started researching how to condense plasma energy into a controllable source. After years of extensive research and studying, while also serving as a technological engineer for the Israeli Military from age 18 to age 24. At age 25, Gibor constructed the barebones of his plasma energy greatsword and experimented with the plasma feature. One time, his plasma experimentation malfunctioned, exploding in Gibor's face, leaving him critically injured. It ruined one of his eyes. So he began working on a cybernetic replacement. At the same time, he perfected his plasma armor concept and got it functional. He finished his sword at age 27 and submitted his design to Overwatch, where he was admitted into the team. Abilities Unlocks Voice Lines * Be Strong (default): "חֵזָק וּבָרוךְ" * Plasma Power: "Pure plasma power." * Hot: "Phew, that is hot." * Try your Hardest: "Try your hardest and you will succeed." * Under Control: "יש לי את זה תחת שליטה." * Questionable Judgement: "שיפוט מפוקפק." * Who's Next: "מי הבא בתור?" * Seize the Opportunity: "Seize the opportunity!" * Can I help you?: "Can I help you?" * Tell me More: "ספר לי עוד!" * Mazel tov: "Mazel tov!" (Lunar New Year) * L'chaim: "L'chaim!" (Lunar New Year) * As Planned: "Just as I planned." (Archives) * Fully Operational: "Fully operational!" (Archives) * Third Time's the Charm: "Third time's the charm..." (Archives) * You're Welcome: "מה אני יכול להגיד חוץ ממך?" (Anniversary) * The Slice: "That's the slice!" (Anniversary) * Not Edgy: "I'm not edgy..." (Anniversary) * So?: "כך?" (Summer Games) * Perfection: "Strive for perfection." (Summer Games) * Piece of Cake: "Piece of cake!" (Summer Games * Trick or Treat: "תעלול או ממתק" (Halloween Terror) * Purim: "I prefer Purim." (Halloween Terror) * Rest in Peace: "תנוח על משכבך בשלום." (Halloween Terror) * Happy Hanukkah: "חנוכה שמח!" (Winter Wonderland) * One Light: "One light burned on." (Winter Wonderland) * Happy Holidays: "חַג שָׂמֵחַ!" (Winter Wonderland) Skins Default- * Classic: Red and blue chrome plasma suit. Common- * Earthen: The classic skin, but the chrome suit is green instead of red and blue. The Plasma Sword has green streaks on it. * Dark Matter: The classic skin, but the chrome suit is purple instead of red and blue. The Plasma Sword has purple streaks on it. * Sunlight: The classic skin, but the chrome suit is yellow instead of red and blue. The Plasma Sword has yellow streaks on it. * Vacuum: The classic skin, but the chrome suit is black instead of red and blue. The Plasma Sword has orange streaks on it. Epic- * Carbon Fiber: Gibor's suit is a mix of carbon fiber textured black and neon blue. The sword's blade is neon blue, and the non-plasma part of the sword is black. * Zahv: Gibor's suit is mainly golden, with accents being silver. The sword's blade stays the same color, blue, but the rest of the sword is gold and silver. Legendary- * Moses: Gibor is dressed in Biblical garb. His sword is engraved with The Ten Commandments. An extra water parting effect is added when he uses Maximum Caliber. * Shimshon: Gibor is dressed in knightly orange clothing and wields a much much older looking sword. He wears sandals. * Wanderer: Gibor is dressed in wanderer's clothing and wears a backpack. His sword is old and banged up. * Mountain Climber: Gibor is dressed in wanderer's clothing, wears a backpack, and is covered in snow. His sword is frosted and old. Emotes Common- * Heroic: Gibor briefly places his sword on his shoulder and returns to combat form. Epic- * Swordplay: Gibor does several different impressive moves with his sword. * Take a Knee: Gibor takes a knee, the tip of his sword against the ground. * Matzchiyk: Gibor laughs and holds his stomach for a few seconds and calms himself down. * Hard Working: Gibor sits down and fiddles with a small electronic device. (Archives) * Hora: Gibor does a hora with himself and his sword. (Anniversary) Category:Jewish characters Category:Hebrew characters Category:Sword-wielders Category:Energy users Category:Personal buffs